custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rando
=Biography= Matoran As a Le-Matoran, Rando lived in the village of Xyrk. Rando lived an ordinary life, until he was appointed Chronicler for the Zutalan section of Chroros Nui by Turaga Foron. When he was travelling through an unknown forest he stumbled upon a pool of darkish-purple liquid, he threw nearby rocks at it only to find that they spat them back out again. He was eager to try out the experience and jumped in, he was spat back out and the pool disappeared. He returned to his village and was told by his friends about his transformation. Toa After his transformation, he was given new weapons and armour. He was sent to the Toa Training Centre off the East Coast of Chroros Nui. He learned about combat and did so quickly. When learning how to use his element, he discovered that he was able to use another besides Air, Earth. Since being a Toa of Air, he was given wings which could attach to his armour after mastering control over the element of Air. When learning about his Kanohi, he was told that it was very powerful and if used wrongly, could result in instant death. After being told about its abilities he was very surprised and promised to only use it in emergencies. He defended the village from most sorts of rahi attacks, his fighting skills were recognised by Helryx and so he was recruited for the Order of Mata Nui. He has not yet been on any missions due to none of the missions being 'suitable' for his abilities because he hasn't yet been given a chance to show what he can do. During some of his explorations of the island he had met two other Toa, known as Harlen and Nytros. They had spent time together helping other villages and cities around the northern half of the island. During that time they became very good friends, but would not consider themselves a team as they are from different sections of the island. The Great Storm More to come. =Abilities and Traits= He would always like to have a bit of excitement in things, but can be quite careless. He is very caring and always willing to help. But when in battle or in a foul mood he can become very wreckless and less considerate for others. When he would want to do something but is stopped by either helping someone else his attitude does slightly change to that of a teenager, he would definitely help; but try to rush the job and often not do it properly. He has extreme mastery over the element of air, allowing him to manipulate other elements with a solid form by using air molecules to carry other molecules of other elements. He also has mastered the controlling the element of earth, but only to the extent of manipulation. He hasn't quite yet go the hang of absorbing and creating earth. He is able to use the 2 elements at once, but this drains his elemental energy far quicker than when using 1. Rando's mask allows him to travel to other dimensions, but unlike an Olmak there is a limit for how long he can stay there. If he went to another dimension and stayed there, he would grow weaker and eventually die if he does not return. This would normally take 2-3 days. Also, it does not open up portals or doorways to other dimensions, but simply takes them there. He could also teleport someone/something else there with him. Stats 300px|right|Rando's latest upgrade Weapons Rando has a range of weapons that he carries around with him. He prefers not to actually carry them, so he conceals them in the air, and when he needs them he has direct access. Some of his weapons were made for him or given to him by friends, villagers and the OoMN. Rando also has a dense air shield which he forms from the air around him. It is extremely dense but thin. Rando has an Aero Chain, it is a long chain equipped with a sharp blade on the end. It is made entirely from air and can hit a shield and reform on the other side. =Trivia= *Rando's ability to control more than 1 element was caused by the 'darkish-purple pool' he had fallen into as a Matoran, making it an unnatural ability. *He is a part of the user DeathMakuta163's storyline. Awards *Rando won 1st prize in Odst grievous's MOC Contest 1. Appearances *The Great Storm *Zaeron's Blog (Non-canon) *The Eternal Game (Non-canon) *Dark Realities (Non-canon) Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa of Earth